


Смысл жизни

by napolick



Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers Series - Alexandre Dumas
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, M/M, UST, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/napolick/pseuds/napolick
Summary: Последние минуты жизни лорда Винтера.
Relationships: Henry Winter/George Villiers 1st Duke of Buckingham/





	Смысл жизни

**Author's Note:**

> Изначально работа была опубликована на сайте Книга Фанфиков 25 февраля 2018 года.

Бэкингем был для Винтера… всем. И, пожалуй, их дружба была чем-то большим, чем простые разговоры о политике, французах и возлюбленной герцога, Анне Австрийской. По крайней мере, Генри считал именно так. Ему порой становилось больно где-то в сердце, когда Джордж — милый, родной и любимый Джордж! — влюбленными глазами смотря на портрет французской королевы, говорил, что они скоро встретятся. А лорд стоял позади него, смотрел и слабо улыбался. Он был рад, что Бэкингем счастлив, но настоящим альтруистом быть слишком сложно, и иногда Винтер сам хотел обнять, поцеловать любимого герцога. Но каждый раз останавливал себя, понимая, что не хочет уподобляться Джеймсу в глазах Вильерса.

Любить и не иметь возможности сказать о своих чувствах объекту своих грёз — ни это ли настоящая пытка? О, для барона Шеффилда это было хуже испанского сапога, дыбы и четвертования вместе взятых! Как же порой хотелось прижаться к любимому и сказать, что эта Анна не любит его! Вот он, Бэкингем, твой верный пес, который, не раздумывая, отдаст за тебя жизнь! Но почему, Джордж, ты смотришь в сторону Франции, забываешь о друзьях, так глупо рискуя собственной жизнью ради встречи с какой-то женщиной? Вот он — Винтер, твой настоящий друг!

Бэкингему плевать, или он просто не замечает преданного взгляда Генри. А Винтер… уже не может без него, выполняет любое, даже самое абсурдное поручение, лишь бы порадовать и увидеть удовлетворенную ухмылку Джорджа, которая ему кажется доброй улыбкой. И барон понимает, насколько был прав Джеймс, когда с любовью называл юного герцога «Стини». Красота Вильерса для лорда подобна ангельской или, быть может, даже демонической. Ах, как сложно верить в Бога, когда рядом есть он! И Винтер повторяет ошибку Стюарта: влюбляется слишком сильно…

И теряет вмиг всё.

Фельтон, глупый фанатик! Шеффилд не успел отбить роковой удар! Пять минут, пять проклятых самим небом минут стоили Бэкингему жизни, как и Винтеру. Он и сам не успел заметить, как Джордж стал для него смыслом жизни. И смысл этот был потерян навсегда…

***

А что же теперь, когда твоей любви нет на земле уже больше двадцати лет, а воспоминания приносят только сладкую боль? Ты служишь Карлу, который в своей политике обогнал даже отца, ты думаешь, что забыл всё. Но сердце твоё помнит многое: ночные разговоры за бокалом вина, влюбленный взгляд Вильерса, направленный, к несчастью, лишь к портрету французской королевы. И ты понимаешь, что живо лишь твоё тело, а душа умерла в тот самый момент, когда ты забежал в комнату и увидел смертельно раненого Бэкингема.

Генри успел заметить искру, вылетевшую из дула пистолета Мордаунта. Пуля вошла мягко и почти безболезненно, может, потому что сильнейшую боль лорд уже испытывал. Мужчина упал с лошади, не слыша абсолютно ничего, только смотря в серое небо перед глазами. Его ждет смерть? Почему так поздно, почему не в тот ужасный день, когда Винтер потерял всё? Почему?..

На губах чувствуется противный металлический привкус крови, мир становится серым, безжизненным, пока наконец не чернеет окончательно.

Может Генри встретит свою любовь на небесах?


End file.
